<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can You Break Bread with Me? by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661249">Can You Break Bread with Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>.....kinda, Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Lesbian AU, Pining, Underage Drinking, but she also has bangs, crystal is a psychology major and she hates it here, gigi probably has irreparable brain damage, guys nicky is real wtf im sobbing, i just think that jaida</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From there, she hears a sigh. "I'm just saying. Crystal is a nice person and—" Nicky hears a snort, it takes all of her willpower to ignore it and not glare. "And! If you put your damn pride aside for a bit, it'd make both of your lives easier. Including mine."</p><p>Or the one where Crystal and Gigi are dorm mates and they only have one thing in common: their shared hatred for eachother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can You Break Bread with Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yall i havent written something in literal months and this is probably a train wreck (which is probably true since i only proofread half of this) but i fink its good enough 💔 this was written from a prompt its somwhere there all italicized but anyway i hope u like it!!! my tumblr is lovetingz :D come say hi chile</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ugh!"</p><p>On a bean chair at Nicky Doll's dorm room, frustratedly groaning was Gigi Goode; a laptop on her lap as she pressed down on the keyboards in a brisk manner, trying to make herself sound articulated and accurate enough through words that will be read by her professors once she finishes.</p><p>The girl was in the second year of college and was majoring in nursing, and one could just imagine how hard that was for a nineteen year old whose life was handed to her in a silver platter. Alot of people from her highschool would argue that she didn't get into a prestigious college because of her grades, nor her athletic past (that one is true, she can't kick a ball back to a goal to save her life), But because of how wealthy she was; which Gigi always remembers and laughs at whenever she passes by the shelf in her room filled with medals and certificates. It was ridiculous.</p><p>She concludes, even after giving the opening remarks at her graduation as the goddamn salutatorian, that people will always still murmur behind her back about how she squished her father's money to somehow get the recognition that many thought she didn't deserve. She doesn't let it her affect her one bit, and she's thankful that her reputation in Illinois didn't follow her in Los Angeles, seeing as there are still indirect Facebook posts about her when she opens her account once in a while.</p><p>But the reason why she was groaning was due to the fact that she was currently trying to make an essay about fluid and electrolyte balance concerns and why it's important to keep in mind in one's medical career, which she doesn't get for one: In her opinion, these kinds of essays should've been done on the first day of last year, She doesn't know why her professor assigned her and other students in their class to do this with three months remaining in the second semester, but oh well, it's not like she was complaining anyways. It was just a simple task at hand, she just expected something more is all.</p><p>She had alot of things in her mind, and more things she needed to focus on. But right now, she's focusing on the fact that can't stop her brows from knitting because her dorm mate, Crystal Elizabeth Methyd, decided it would be funny if she let all of her friends from pyschology over for the day. How she was even able to fit more than two people into their room was beyond Gigi, and she was definitely not on board with the idea, finding herself in the comfort of Nicky's room the moment she almost threw her phone at the nearest wall right when the redhead had texted her about three strangers just casually crashing their place.</p><p>"She didn't even ask if I was okay with it! Did she forget that I pay the connection fee here?!" Gigi was still typing, hitting the backspace key more often as she exclaims. She tells herself that it's really hard to type when you're talking, especially when you're juggling statements that are very contradicting; add in the fact that she's basically talking to the air right now as Nicky probably wasn't listening, this didn't stop her from having her little melodramatic moment though. "I ask for a bit of gratitude and this is what I get."</p><p>It was a moment she would have atleast once a week, and it was something that all of her friends had to learn to get used to because they realized that they were getting the other end of the stick the second Crystal also had something to say, which fortunately wasn't very frequent. But it didn't help that they belonged in the same circle of friends, meaning that there was literally no escape from one another. Also meaning that everything that Gigi just said is going to reach Crystal at some point, maybe in an hour or so. Not like she cared though, if anything, she hopes it does.</p><p>She always recalls the week before classes last year everytime a slight inconvenience involving the girl passes. And it was the week she found out that she might not get along with some people in campus during the long run. Literally, Crystal stepped in with the most terrifying patterns ever on a shirt and a greeting that was too chirpy for seven in the morning. Not to mention her way of unpacking; sometimes people just need to get told that they're the human equivalent of a migraine, and that's exactly what Gigi did.</p><p>What she didn't expect was her getting told to 'mind her own business' in a too sweet tone, she would say that she has never felt more victimized in her life, only replying with a scoff. But she wasn't one to hold grudges, or maybe she was when she caught herself playing her Broadway playlist that she plays every morning, or 3 a.m. in this case, with a much louder volume than whatever frequency she used to play it at. She says she didn't mean it and that she was sorry for chipping down Crystal's sleeping hours, even though her earphones were literally right on her desk. Was the noise complaint worth the exasperation on her new dorm mate's face? Maybe.</p><p>The little trip to memory lane only irked her more though, slamming her laptop shut in result of pent up rage. "I swear to god, I am this close." She says as she pinches her fingers, emphasizing her resentment.</p><p>"What is it gonna be this time? Strangling her? Gouging her eyes out?" Nicky lists in the most drawled out voice ever. She's heard this way too many times that the other one doesn't even need to continue furthermore.  "Or are you gonna try and shred that group thesis again?" She didn't get it.</p><p>Sure, it was better to let it out than to let it bottle up inside you, but how long is it gonna take her friend to realize that complaining isn't going to stop Crystal from being, as Gigi likes to say, annoying? It's starting to look more and more like an obsession, really. She thinks the dark-haired girl has some kind of script that she prepares everytime she does her anti-Crystal Methyd monologues, she's beginning to involuntarily memorize the way she starts every speech too, it was like learning English all over again.</p><p>Gigi rolls her eyes. "I was just joking when I said that, you know." She replies, talking about that one time when she had asked Nicky on where to buy a paper shredder, clarifying that she may or may not have found <em>someone's</em> thesis sprawled out on their dorm floor. "I'm not that mean, and that's too much effort."</p><p>"Whining about Crystal is also too much effort." the Parisian affirmed, not bothering to look up to face her, she guesses that Gigi probably has that scowl on her face whenever someone took the other side, as she senses an aggravated aura in the room, even though her view was taken up by her phone.</p><p>"How about her? Isn't being a fucking pest every second of the day too much effort as well?" The reply was put out bitterly, like salt on a cake because one had confused it for sugar. Her arms were folded across her chest as she snaps at the previous remark.</p><p>From there, she hears a sigh. "I'm just saying. Crystal is a nice person and—" Nicky hears a snort, it takes all of her willpower to ignore it and not glare. "And! If you put your damn pride aside for a bit, it'd make both of your lives easier. Including mine."</p><p>Gigi scoffs.</p><p>Nicky was just lucky that Crystal had time to be on a good mood when they first met, as well as all of their other friends. Gigi always caught herself rolling her eyes whenever she sees the Latina laughing with Widow and Jackie during a hangout, even when she's all the way across the other side of the table, often wondering why her dorm mate wasn't like that with her.</p><p>They also had the luxury of not living with Crystal everyday. She imagines what a daily routine would be like without a One Direction song all up in their ears or without stepping on two or three empty cup noodle containers on the floor. All of her friends think she needs to get over it, joking that they might end up working in the same hospital due to the fact that they were both majoring in medical fields. They even said that maybe when Crystal gets her degree and license, the pale girl can go to her for help on anger management. The thought crosses Gigi's mind once in a while and she groans internally about it, not wanting to be associated with her after graduation, or ever.</p><p>But it's not like all the blame was on Crystal, not at all. That theatre nerd playlist wasn't even the last nail on the coffin for any chance of them ever being on the same side, or the first.</p><p>She had always been a positive person, her mother had made it her job to tell her to always smile as wide as her cheeks can allow when her daughter had braces for two years in highschool because she thought it was when she looked best. She wonders if the way her lips curled when she saw Gigi's fucking coats and shoes almost taking up their two closets was her best smile yet. Literally what sane person had the need to wear Louboutins at a lecture hall almost everyday? That's not all, she also had a variety of sun hats hung up. She gets it, Los Angeles was hell on Earth, but what the fuck? There wasn't even a beach nearby campus.</p><p>If she didn't know the answer to how her face reacted, then her left eye twitching in that moment gave her a hint. She hated it.</p><p><br/>She couldn't find it in herself to confront her though, she wasn't very good with the whole addressing the elephant in the room shebang. So she settled for passive aggressive sneers in hopes of her message being clear, and it was. The reason why they still aren't getting along now is because they've been in too deep with the slandering to take a step back and acknowledge it. And also because Gigi never fixed the closets.</p><p>They both preferred it that way. But if someone had individually offered to tie up the others' limbs and place a zipper on their mouths for them, they'd give in immediately. If asked why, then they don't have a specific answer, nor a mature one. The only thing they knew about eachother was their annoying quirks anyways.</p><p>As if on cue, she receives a text message from the devil herself about how her bed sheets were now stained with foundation because Daegan had smacked Lux across the head, and that she hopes she doesn't mind. She closes her eyes and then slowly inhales, the scenario of them just laughing about it then moving on and the sheets' price tag coming into her mind as she does so.</p><p>'Nice person' was a pretty funny way to say 'inconsiderate fucking jerk'.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was a Thursday afternoon, her and her friends were seated in their usual spot in the dining hall when Jan had announced a get-together down her apartment that was going to take place the day after.</p><p>"Another party? Didn't we just celebrate Valentines' at yours three days ago?" Nicky asked in reply, holding a plastic fork as she took a bite out of what appears to be a salad that was drenched in too much dressing. It was the effect of Heidi wanting a taste and saying it was too bland, resulting into her asking for a ranch packet from someone and pouring it all over the dish.</p><p>"It was a week ago, actually." Jan corrected, her excited tone still audible from her recent broadcast. Her explanation being that things with the boy she met at the last gathering she held didn't really work out and she wanted to show him that she never really cared anyways ... with a party. All she got was stares from her friends, trying to figure out if she was in the right state of mind or if something had been bothering her, she pouts. "What? You guys are acting like this is so not normal for me."</p><p>The eyes that were directed to her were now averted to whoever was seating beside whoever, before Jaida, who wasn't really into the conversation anyways and just wanted to eat, gave her thoughts about it, being the first one to finally give an answer to the pending request of the blonde girl.</p><p>"She's right, y'all." She protested, not caring to locate her sight at anything except the sandwich she was holding, which wouldn't be the case if she didn't spend like a million years in the printing room earlier and wasn't hungry as hell like she had told them. "And I don't know about you, child, but I'm so over this week. So over that I need a drink and a good night." Nicky finds herself swatting the fork she was holding to the direction of her friend's arm, politely asking if Jaida can <em>not</em> smirk during lunch because it's making her uncomfortable, to which the brunette replied with by saying that she doesn't do charity work anymore.</p><p>The girls at the table were so focused with the interaction that was happening in front of them that they didn't notice the way Jan's face scrunched up at the mention of alcohol. "So.. yeah, about the drinks," She scratches the back of her neck as she waited for the attention to be shifted towards her again. "I lost my ID."</p><p>"You what?!"</p><p>All of the table's rambles were now a mix of confusion and plans about how in the world they were going to get Jan's rave-up into fruition. It wasn't long until everyone elected Jackie to be responsible with the alcohol-bringing, as she was the only one in the group who was legal to get drinks anyway, and strangely enough, she refused before someone could even finish saying 'Jacqueline'. Which wasn't very strange actually, this was typical Jackie, but it was very disappointing to say the least.</p><p>"No." the Persian firmly said, her ears meeting the same set of whines that she's heard alot in her college walkthrough. "It's not like I was going to the party anyway, I'm taking over a shift for my co-worker tomorrow night." She mutters an apology to Jan, who was beside her, and the latter told her that it was okay.</p><p>Gigi had been minding her business the whole time, browsing through her phone when she heard someone throw out her name in the air randomly and she suddenly remembered what the whole conversation was about. "What? Why me?!" She exclaimed as she flailed her arms around, looking very caught off guard, considering that the whole group has just accused her of being willing enough to risk her clean record for some drinks, which was stupid. She has never took a shot in her life, she didn't even drink rootbeer, which she had no plan in altering.</p><p>"Come on, Geege. Live a little." Gigi sucked up all the air in the room just to stop herself from rolling her eyes. <em>Live a little!? I'm literally a nursing student.</em> She sourly thought to herself before Jackie continued. "I mean, you're the only other one here with a fake ID."</p><p>The younger one furrowed her eyebrows. "Wha— I don't have one!" Her tone had come off as defensive, but she was just offended that some people here (Jackie, who she sums up as a second mother) thought she had the time to make a dumb card, with everything going on in her field. She can't even find the time to text her family about updates like she had promise, let alone go through the trouble of constructing a useless pasteboard. She knew someone who does though. "Crystal's the one with the fake ID!"</p><p>It wasn't an unknown fact. Sometimes, Crystal and Jan would pick up some gin by the 7-Eleven nearby whenever they had the time, or a bad day. Gigi even saw the ID in its full glory one time when her dorm mate had left to go to the bathroom and placed something on her desk. She figured that a friend might have made this for her as she noticed the metal engraving at the back when she flipped it over. Her image was of her with green hair, so that card had to be ancient as fuck since it's been colored auburn for the past year, she wasn't even sure if that was her natural hair color, but she didn't bother asking.</p><p>Said girl, who was next to Widow, instinctively almost snaps her neck in half to look if anyone was snooping around their table, turning back to face Gigi with a squint in both of her eyes that was adorned with a horrifying amount of glitter, it made her colleague's pupils burn just a little bit by looking at them. "You do know there are people who study the law here, right?" She rhetorically asked, indicating that there was no need to be so damn loud in putting the focal point on her. "People have ears too—"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah I know that." Gigi doesn't hold back from letting her blue-eyed contacts slide over her lids this time, and it seems like her friends were doing the same too because they were witnessing another feud between the two roommates. She didn't mind. "It's almost as if we're in college or something." She replied just as sarcastically, though she does agree that she didn't need to be so vocal about the truths and all, not like she'd ever admit that to Crystal of all people.</p><p>"Well, it's settled then!" Nicky suddenly stood up, with a bottle of water in her hand and a binder on the other. "Crystal and Gigi are getting the drinks?" And that was when everyone on the table cheered their agreement towards the girls finally doing something together, all having their fair share of hearing the pairs' spouts against and about eachother. Nicky smiled, announcing that she was leaving to study. "Salut, mes amis!" Even from across the cafeteria, her accent was still distinguishable, just as reverberating as her heels that were clicking on the ground as she walked farther from the table.</p><p>Meanwhile, the two girls in question were sitting on their chairs with mortified expressions on their faces. Gigi sees Crystal mouth a 'what the hell' from the corner of her eye, and she can't blame her,  she also found the whole thing daft. She was so invested in her peripheral vision that she forgot to look infront of her, everyone had started to get up and leave to their classes. By now, it'd be too late to run after Nicky and the others to state that they don't wanna do it. So she took this opportunity to say something.</p><p>"Just to set the record straight, I am <em>not</em> going to be seen with you." She disclosed sharply, her teeth clashing as she declared her odium to the whole plan that was made in (probably, since Gigi likes to think so) pure spite of them.</p><p>Crystal just shrugged, chuckled even. "Suit yourself." She retorted and then she was on her feet, her chipped nail polish that was accompanied with the rings in almost every finger picked up the can of Dr. Pepper that was hers, leaving Gigi alone at the table.</p><p>She frowns and feels mocked, suddenly having this urge to throw her fruit bowl at the girl who had just left. She shoots the mastermind behind her newfound dread for tomorrow a text instead and is pissed off when it takes her almost ten minutes to respond.</p><p>
  <strong>Gigi </strong>
</p><p>i will find u &amp; scalp u. whore. hope u fail ur test</p><p>
  <strong>Nicky </strong>
</p><p>youll thank me some day, mon bebe :]</p><p>
  <strong>Nicky </strong>
</p><p>and thats not funny. take it back pls</p><p> </p><p><em>Thank you? Over my dead body.</em> She grimaced at the use of the bracket for a smile, having absolutely no interest in retreating her harmless threat, then pockets her phone. God, she could use a facial.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She was in need of that facial more than anything now because there had been a slight change of plans the following day. Widow had denied the petition to give Gigi a ride to Jan's apartment, telling her that Nicky and Jaida got to her first. She also pointed out that she didn't even have any kind of beverage nor her dorm mate with her. Gigi parts her lips in disbelief, letting it sink in that her friends were still bringing up the whole 'Crystal and Gigi go liquor shopping' segment as if it was a serious thing, which they all knew it wasn't.</p><p>Or maybe it was. Gigi wasn't really fond of calling an Uber to pick her up and seeing fifteen dollars slip away from her name so she had to come up with an idea quickly. The next thing she sees is her doing something that would get her slapped in the face by her past self (in this case, yesterday) but it was either that, or she was staying in, doing another reading session about whatever, like she always does in her free time, which she was so over with.</p><p>It's been half a minute since she got here and the car still hasn't moved. Gigi was curious as to why even though she knew she shut the vehicle's door with enough force to make her presence known. She thought that her pain in the ass of a driver was messing with her even though she'd been respectful with the whole exchange between them in text. She turns to her left and to her surprise, the person on the driver's seat had already been eyeing her.</p><p>"What?" She questioned while trying to straighten her flimsy silk dress, irritation laced somewhere in her words. It seemed like a tone that was always going to be perceptible in her voice whenever she was in a two feet radius of someone annoying.</p><p>"Your... seatbelt?" She looks down on her lap and a pang of realization hits her afterwards.</p><p>"Oh." <em>I'm an idiot.</em> She thinks as she frantically pulls down the webbing. "I knew that." She comments even though she definitely didn't, but she wasn't going to give someone a taste of satisfaction and own up to it. Not right now, especially not to her.</p><p>She was in the passenger seat of Crystal Methyd's car, now silently berating herself that maybe it would've saved alot of stress if she just chose to splurge a little.</p><p>So much for 'I am not going to be seen with you.'</p><p>It takes a buckle clicking and a roll from the other's eyes for a gearstick to be pulled down to reverse, and then to drive. And they weren't fighting, nor talking for that matter, because Gigi knew that Crystal would drive straight to a tree if it meant shutting her up, and she had no idea how to steer a wheel or defend herself if anything of the sort happened so she didn't dare utter a word out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A wave of panic swallows her the moment they step into the freezer aisle of Brita's, a convenience store, suddenly looking around everywhere because she doesn't wanna look at the fact that what they were doing was illegal. She feels as if there was a ghost taunting them, though it was probably just her conscience telling her to turn around and leave before a pack of officers barge in and dial a call with their dean to expel two teenagers in the very bad and very not family-friendly part of the shop, which is something nobody wants in their life, and nobody was Gigi.</p><p>She also read an article where air conditioning is actually a really bad influence when you're trying to think rationally, how she stumbled on that composition is beyond her source of knowing nor is the accuracy of it but she's thinking that maybe she should've brought a jacket because believe it or not, it starts to get cold after a while in the freezer aisle. That or maybe she should talk Crystal out of this. She doesn't and didn't want to know if it was the chilling wind that hits her face in every direction or her crippling paranoia that made her worried for the both of them.</p><p>She shouldn't be though, the girl has done it several times with Jan, by now she would know whatever the fuck she was doing when taking five minutes at minimum to stare at each bottle that crosses her eye. It was the thought of sharing a jail cell that made her puke as if a dorm wasn't enough, which is probably really dramatic in her part but she really didn't want their faces plastered in the news as drunk teenagers and having her mom come to see her during visiting hours just to slap her in the face, not to mention the existential dread of living with Crystal again. It was either one or none, and she wasn't one to risk anything, though she is finding it hard to spit the words that were scrambling in her mind to convince her to just grab a milkshake by Mcdonald's or something, she couldn't get a thing out of her mouth since the ride for some reason.</p><p>The petrified look on the girl's face just translated as another case of impatient brat syndrome to Crystal, which was the norm for her. "There's a bathroom to the left." She says as she put two packs of canned beer in the cart, catching a glimpse of a raised brow and a confused expression in the process. "You look like you're about to piss yourself."</p><p>Gigi understands the concern (and is slightly relieved that she didn't have a resting bitch face when panicking in the inside. She was trying to look alot more warmer 'cause she was informed that she always looked miserable, courtesy of Jaida), but she did not have the same concern. "Do you think the police can file you a warrant from the restroom?"</p><p>Crystal furrows her eyebrows at how genuine and curious she was, wondering if this was an actual inquiry or another set up for a laughing-stock for Gigi's daily gossip when she bumps in to Nicky later. "Not this." She says particularly to no one, addressing that she's had this conversation many times before. The conversation that always revolved about her making sure to rethink if she was doing the right thing and what not. Which is something that no one should be worried about because she has a functioning human brain, she knows what she's doing. Sometimes.</p><p>"Does it ever occur to you that we're underaged?"</p><p>"I'm aware of it, yes." Crystal replied nonchalantly, stopping whatever she was doing to finally look at her as she was so focused on their little potluck assignment. She turns to the conclusion that this conference has something to do with the fact that Miss Little Goody Two Shoes was quivering in her red bottoms in fear of being caught red handed for being nineteen and nothing to do with her poor life decisions. "It'll be fine. You kinda look forty with those bangs anyway." She adds, trying to dismiss any anxiety the girl infront of her was enduring.</p><p>And Gigi Goode is once again reminded of how much she hates her dorm mate, not like she needed a reminder, it was nice when she didn't.</p><p>Her shoulders slump and she huffs out a breath, now considering if she should clip her fringe everytime they see eachother, it's too bad she didn't carry a pin or a hairclip in her purse. It's not like she actually believes her and thinks she does look like a middle-aged woman (though the RBF really encourages it) but she resorts to parting her bangs anyway, wondering why she even tried to engage in an interaction with her in the first place.</p><p>Ofcourse Crystal thought it'll be fine, she's done this so many times. But Gigi wasn't going to trust her, not even by a long shot. So with that in mind, she resumes to stand in caution as they continue to walk. "Fuck me for having simple logic." She mutters, crossing her arms. She plans on not speaking to her for the rest of her life, and she's said that so many times, always being so shocked when it ends up not working because of the circumstances they were always put in. It's like the whole universe was trying to piss them off, but in reality they both just can't stop running their mouths off about the tiniest things, like chewing with your mouth open or incompetence.</p><p>And she was really doing well with her not-so-new rule until they reached the line of customers leading to the cashier and Crystal told her to wait for her in line.</p><p>Alone.</p><p>Because she 'forgot' to put something in.</p><p>She doesn't believe that at all, she thinks that was an attempt to get Gigi all riled up like she always does. And it's as nerve-racking as it sounds, it takes her back to when she and her mom were in the grocery store and they were seconds away from check-out when said parent leaves to fetch a loaf of bread that flew out from her mind. But this was different, because for starters: This line is not very long (which is a given) and Crystal had no attention span whatsoever, meaning that she'll literally gawk over anything she comes across. Another thing, Gigi didn't have a card, and she's sure as hell that her looking 'kinda forty' or something wasn't going to save her ass from the law. But whatever, if an employee asks for one, she'll just blame Crystal. She doesn't know if that's how it works because then they'd ask for hers too just incase they were being responsible. Her head hurts just thinking of the capability of her improv skills due to the fact that it hasn't improved since middle school.</p><p>"Crystal, come on!" She loudly whispers, desperately trying to transfer the cart back to the other's hands as there was only one person left in line before it's their turn to check out. Thank god there was no one behind them to hear her be embarrassingly hysterical. "I'm serious! Just hold it!"</p><p>"I would hold it if I wanted you to drive," Crystal said, still not having her hands out to be a candidate for cart-holding. "But I don't. And also, you can't drive."</p><p>Gigi was willing to learn how to if she just gave her five minutes to do a few Google searches, which wouldn't be ideal, but her handing in booze was not going to happen. There could literally be an undercover police officer here disguised as a pedestrian (or a cashier) while she's freely handing their asses out, which was also not ideal, and that would be humiliating for her.</p><p>Before she even had a chance to plead her case, the line moves and they're up next. Crystal showing no sign of wanting to carry the thing for her, but showing a sign of optimistic spirit by muttering a good luck before she goes off in the opposite path.</p><p>So now it was just Miss Goode and the cashier, or alternatively in a few minutes, the lying, reckless, teenaged criminal and.. the cashier.</p><p>"Good morning!" She chimes, suddenly remembering that it was actually nearing 6 p.m. then mentally face-palms. <em>Lord, please take me now.</em> And she knew she had a hand tremor but it has never acted up this much, all she was doing was just getting the bottles and the cans out of the cart. She could not be more obvious.</p><p>"Good morning to you too." The cashier lightly chuckles and Gigi makes sure to make a mental note to pass down by a nearby church on Sunday next week to thank every god in existence for not coming off as suspicious. "Going through stuff or?" She questions, pointing to the products that were laid out for her to check out.</p><p>"What? No. Oh- I mean yes! Yes I am." This girl probably thought Gigi was insane or something, but she was still hung up on the fact that if she slips up, all her dreams and aspirations trip with her, she couldn't help but make an absolute fool of herself, even if she can. "I'm uh.. going through very hard stuff right now." She just hopes that she's convincing someone, someone as in the cashier infront of her. "It's very hard to be a twenty-one year old lady." She pushes, wrapping a strand of her hair around her index finger, which has been a habit of hers whenever she gets weirdly jittery in thought.</p><p>She hears another chuckle. "I can only imagine." Gigi watches as she slides the items through the scanner. "About a boy?"</p><p>"About a girl, actually." And she wonders why there's so many questions being thrown, but she'll condone it, as long as she's not being targeted as a suspect. She also wonders why she just came out to a complete stranger, considering the fact that it took her half of her life to come out to her family and her friends back in her home town, but if there's a will then there's a way, and that way was oversharing to the point where the concept of asking for an ID ceases to exist. "I hate boys." She bluntly states.</p><p>At this point, she was praying that Crystal would get some remorse and pity washed over her whole being and just come back. Because of her excessive worrying, she almost fails to catch the raised brows from the cashier and her reply. "We all do."</p><p>She lets loose when she realizes that she was actually chill, and that Gigi didn't need to be such a pathological liar. "I'm glad we agree!" She enthusiastically replies.</p><p>The waft was weirdly calm. It's almost as if she didn't have the same urge to shit on the floor and cry like she did two minutes ago, or even yesterday when she's shown the way she opposed of the idea of buying alcohol. She forgot that sometimes people just have empathy, like this cashier, who was blindly listening to her and whatever crap she was letting the air hit.</p><p>She figured that if this was going to be her last moment being a free spirit who's not in a cell with a clown then she'll take advantage of it, she's not her without the drama and the unnecessary garments. "The weather's really nice today, isn't it?" She asks with a sly smile that grew into her lips while she did so, tapping her nails against the countertop.</p><p>"Um.. Don't know, I don't really go out much." She replied as she started programming the prices she had just scanned from earlier, pressing on department buttons.</p><p>"That's unfortunate," Gigi clicks her tongue and then shifts weight, tilting her head to the side as she continued. Her eyes pan to the name tag that was clipped on the upper side of her chest. Her thought process was completely clogged about ways she could continue her last statement and only one tone was popping up, and it was an absolutely ridiculous idea, but it's not like she had a choice, does she? Except she does, but with the little amount of time she had to actually think, she was completely oblivious to it.  "Well, Aiden, I wouldn't mind going out with you. For the weather, ofcourse."</p><p>Aiden suddenly stops bagging the items that she had just scanned and stared at her, her eyes slowly crinkling because of the small smile that was creasing on her mouth in reaction to the out-of-nowhere, but very much appreciated offer by the girl with the bangs infront of her. "For the weather, huh?"</p><p>It was in her nature to be so, so inappropriately flirtatious. It's not like it ever hurt anybody to be a little flippant from time to time. Though, it did cost her to make a few scenes here and there, especially back in Illinois, where she was known as the damsel in distress, instead she was in no need of being rescued from a situation like this, where she was just joyously flirting with everything that moves, because most of the time, she brought it upon herself. And also, Aiden was hot.</p><p>Before Gigi could even reply, there was a clearing of someone's throat behind her.</p><p>"Ahem."</p><p><em>Well, well, well.</em> It occurred a roll from her eyes as she knew exactly whose mouth it had come from. She didn't even bother to look behind her, she was too busy dropping her cunning look to a glower that just so happens to match the feeling that she thought was gone but alas, came back to her in a matter of seconds, annoyed, like she's been this whole time.</p><p>Aiden though, looked nothing but amused. "Oh, is that your girlfriend?" She asked, genuinely curious to know what, exactly, was happening infront of her"</p><p>Gigi's eyebrows immediately shot up through the air. "God, no! What the fuck—"</p><p>The character behind her gagged on her throat, pretending as if there was cup of bile rising north from the depths of her stomach because of how disgusted she was. "I'd literally rather die."</p><p>Her reply had clashed in with Gigi's, and the bluntness of the recent declaration made her want to finally turn around to narrow her blue eyes at whoever and whatever her sight meets. And that's exactly what she did, her now-squinted eyes moved up from Crystal's irritated expression, possibly because of the one of many questions Aiden just had to ask, to the bottle of water she was holding in her left hand, then to the squashed packet of Skittles right below the beverage she was carrying. All in one hand.</p><p>They could've went to jail for bottled water and candy.</p><p>Gigi shakes her head in disbelief.</p><p>They were so occupied with their little staring contest that they almost forgot to listen to the cashier's reaction to all of this, she definitely felt a tiny bit awkward to be put in the spot between two people that absolutely wanted to kill eachother. She felt as if she needed to voice something out to cut the tension between the two. "That's... that's good to know." And she was hesitant about it, clear from the trail of her own words.</p><p>Crystal snaps her glare from Gigi to look at Aiden, who she almost felt bad for due to the fact that she had to sit (or stand, she was standing) through their whole ordeal, She assumes that it probably must be really uncomfortable for her right now. But on the other hand, she doesn't, because she struggles thinking of a reason on just why would you ever want to condone and engage in something like Gigi's world, which she doesn't know what it's made out of or what its content is, but she doesn't mind if she lives through her whole life not ever finding out.</p><p>Right after she tears her gaze away, she throws herself forward and places the items down, ignoring the products that have already been bagged. "Can I do a follow up?" She asked in a civil tone, still sensing a pair of eyes piercing from the side of her head. She intends to make this as quick as possible.</p><p>The cashier just scans through, not presenting the information that a receipt has already been printed out. They can have two receipts. It was only two items anyway, they'll manage.</p><p>"Aiden, do you think you can write your number down for me?" Gigi cooed sweetly.</p><p>"Oookay. that's enough."</p><p>The second receipt hasn't even been printed out when Crystal grabbed the two bags infront of her and slammed some bill that had been hanging out from her wallet for some time on the counter. The bitch moved fast, too fast for anyone's ability. Dragging along Gigi's arm with her from her free hand, they were starting to leave. A bold 'keep the change' being audible before they were getting closer and closer to the exit.</p><p>Her wrist was tightly clutched by Crystal's hand, and she felt her feet follow in whatever direction it was being forced to walk on. She was confused to say the least, though she knew what she did to emit this reaction from her roommate (so maybe she wasn't confused after all) but it was still pretty jarring, she had anticipated Crystal to sneak in a snarky comment, but she didn't expect a storming out.</p><p>They made it out the convenience store alive.</p><p>"What is your problem?!" Crystal was infront of her once she yanked her wrist from her grip, exclaiming as they continued to walk in the manner that they were invested in before she pulled away.</p><p>"Flirting with the cashier? Really?" She was still walking with the bags in her hand when she retorted, trying to get to her car briskly. She wondered why she parked it so far from their destination when there was an empty lot that she had just noticed while replying. "What was that about?" She asks one more time before the hand that had grasped Gigi's were now fumbling with her front pocket, loosely looking for her vehicle's keys.</p><p>The other girl furrowed her brows. "You were taking too long! I had to do something." She thinks her defense holds pretty strong as an answer, until she heard a belittling breath from the front. She decides she didn't want to acknowledge it and just deepened the knit that was sewn in on her brows.</p><p>After a moment of just enraged walking, Gigi found herself in the same seat from earlier while Crystal was all the way at the back. She was at the trunk, putting the bags in so they wouldn't carry the burden of hearing clanking bottles everytime the tires hit a bump, she was also afraid of shattered glass as she didn't know how to clean it up without the fear of getting scars on her palms.</p><p>She sat behind the steering wheel shortly after she closed the lid, startling her raven-haired passenger from the front with the impact it had made. She realizes that but does nothing about it, putting the key into the ignition to hear the engine roar. And when it does, she doesn't drive away immediately.</p><p>Gigi recognizes the long pause, and is thrown off. She can't help but belch out a piece of feedback that was intertwined more with the negative side when Crystal wasn't even looking at her this time, knowing she had noticed something that she didn't see. "What?!"</p><p>"Seatbelt."</p><p>The calmness and simplicity of her reply made her want to throw everything but the kitchen sink at her face, actually, she wouldn't even mind if she did throw one at her. And when she mouthed a few profanities when pulling the strap once again with the same aggression as the first time, the car had started to move.</p><p>Thank fuck.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Gigi's been here for a while now, familiar with what the strobe lights' pattern is every two minutes as all she's done is stare at it from the corner of Jan's kitchen. The room was filled with people she's never seen in her life, she wonders if Jan knows them or if these people were just plus-ones of a plus-one. Whatever it was, she looked more than overjoyed when she was starting conversations with them. Gigi takes a sip.</p><p>"Why are you drinking Fiji water?" It was Nicky, who joined her side after she asked her question. It was a valid one though, taking into account that everywhere somebody looked there was always a red solo cup in one's hands.</p><p>Gigi had lost the bottle's cap somewhere, but it's not like she was going to need it anyway, the bottle was already halfway to its end. "Crystal bought it 'cause she knows I don't drink, I guess." She said, not tearing her gaze from the prow.</p><p>She's guessing it was because of the way she flinches whenever the Latina brings over some source of alcohol, and then feeling the room slowly smell with whatever the drink's fragrance was. She's been known to evacuate immediately whenever there was a sight of canned beer in their dorm, as if it was something dangerous. If not that, then she complains like she always does. That was probably the giveaway, but if Crystal was doing that, she wouldn't pick it up or simplify it to some kind of summary. She was just guessing anyways.</p><p>Nicky didn't know that, all she knew was the way the girl would come to her dorm at the most random times to rant about Crystal, it was a change. "Aw, that's sweet of her." She wanted to ask about why she did so too, because Jan had a pitcher of water in the kitchen but then she lost the chance when Gigi almost choked on her bottle after her opinion on the matter.</p><p>"Sweet?!" She was flailing the bottle around while she spoke, exasperated from the memories of what had happened earlier. "I almost went to jail for this shit, had my smartass not flirted with the cashier." A roll occurred from her eyes when she mentions it, and remembers Aiden. "I didn't even get her number." She spits bitterly, taking another sip.</p><p>"With the cashier?" Nicky looks like she's stifling a laugh, in disbelief of how much nerve her friend has. Her words have almost sounded like Crystal's ones from earlier, with the same level of dubiety. "Is that your way of getting back at me?" She asks, referencing the week they had before this one when the French girl ditched their study session for some kind of whack diner that had just opened with Jaida, but in her defense, who would give up such an offer?</p><p>"No, it was my way of trying not to get ID'd." She said, hearing the fashion major finally let out the laugh she was holding in earlier. She continues answering her. "And it worked! Until Methyd ruined it all with her attempt to dismember my wrist from my arm."</p><p>"What kind of liquor store sells Fiji anyway?" Nicky asks rhetorically, which was an alternate way of saying 'Who buys Fiji at a liquor store?'.</p><p>"Uh... the Brita's down the street?" The blonde, at first, thought it was a joke. But nothing else shouts dead serious more than Gigi trailing her words in an unsure tone.</p><p>"Girl..." She doesn't even know where to start, slowly shaking her head in amusement. Maybe she'll start at the fact that Brita's isn't.. a liquor store? "They don't ask for your ID there."</p><p>"What? Yes they do."</p><p>"People there don't give a shit even if you were like..  a zygote or something." Nicky says it's something about how the employees were a bunch of deadbeat teenagers behind a counter trying to make a living off of minimum wage and how they just wanted the day to end as quick as possible, and there was also another segment about how the manager, Brita, was the most agitating person to ever exist. She claims it's true.</p><p>Gigi doubts this. Her friend has this weird habit of bursting into some kind of random lecture everytime she considers something a prompt to begin one, it's like telling a joke to your parents and then they explain why that's a horrible joke and you're just reminded of how you should've never learned how to speak in the first place. And if, by any chance, that were true, then half the staff would've been gone by now, which was just not realistic.</p><p>"That's bullshit, Nicky." Besides, she wants to believe that she's good with socializing with other people, so good that someone forgot to ask proof if she was of age. It's in the last name, she swears. "You're just jealous that I could've had a girl with me here."</p><p>"Trust me, I'm not." And it shows, taking a swig from her red solo cup filled with whatever. She probably mixed a soda in it like her and the other girls do, which was really gross in Gigi's opinion.</p><p>But she starts to consider the option of believing Nicky, and then her shoulders sag from a once uptight posture in the corner of Jan's kitchen as it starts to make sense. She refuses to accept that there was another point going under her name in a non-existent scoreboard of 'Who's the bigger dumbass?' between her and Crystal when she realizes that the way she thought about bashing her head into a wall was not needed in the event that had happened earlier. The unnecessary essay about how the employees at Brita's had no business opening up peoples' wallets for a verification of how old someone was made Gigi register the fact that she was just overtaxing herself. And that she was also a complete whore.</p><p>She scoffs, annoyed with herself.</p><p>Suddenly, her friend's phone lights up. "Oh my god, this bitch Heidi just got a bob." Gigi assumes that the text was from the girl with the supposedly new hairdo, and her reaction to it was drowned out with Nicky shoving her cup into her hands and basically forcing her to hold it, it seemed like she was in a hurry. "Hold on, I need to see this shit show." And she's gone after that.</p><p>Gigi was yet again alone, with two drinks in her presence this time.</p><p>She looks at Nicky's cup, shaking it gently in a circular motion with an unamused expression. It's alcohol, what else would be in it? She also sees a hint of Fanta, which was already established as disgusting in Gigi's preferences.</p><p>Still, it's not like she had anything better to do. No one was coming up to her for small talk and that makes her wonder why, and she knows deep in her core that Nicky was not going to come back for her drink. She takes a sip out of curiosity, feeling immediate regret wash over her and the way her face had clamped because of the burn the liquid had etched in her throat, but it was just what she needed to take her mind off of her tomfoolery.</p><p> </p><p>A sip turned into a few more sips and then it turned into a chug.</p><p>It was more of a courage thing, really. She had recklessly got a few cups of her own after she threw Nicky's one in the bin and had started belting out songs that was playing from a portable speaker somewhere in Jan's apartment. No one knew who she was when she was under the influence, but now they're all getting the chance to meet this newly spawned side of Gigi that even she didn't know was like. There was an unspoken agreement between everyone to keep it that way, as she would go insane when she finds out how wrecked she was once she's sober.</p><p>When Crystal found out about this pristine, but not-so pristine character that was birthed today, she was more than happy that she didn't drink much like she usually did, with the knowledge that she was Gigi's ride of the night and all. But she knows this was the first time alcohol has ever entered her body and with the amount that she took on her first time, Crystal was terrified on what was to come next.</p><p>The apartment had started to clear out and she was walking over to the passed out girl on the couch to wake her up when Jan had proposed an idea to her; something about staying over in a spare room since her roommate, Dahlia, wasn't in town. The host was very thoughtful as she said that she didn't want Crystal driving all the way back to their building while having the thought of Gigi puking on her leather seats be present in her worries. Jan also said that her couch was a pull-out, but the more abstemious of the two didn't pay much mind about that one.</p><p>And then there she was: in Dahlia's room, with the last person she'd want to be with in this situation, said person whining about how it was so unfair that she was awoken from her beauty sleep.</p><p>"I mean, imagine if I did that to you? I won't, but imagine. You wouldn't be too happy now, huh?" She slurs. It's been around three minutes and she hasn't stopped blabbering about the dumbest things, this one was about how her slumber was cut short and why she has the right to feel like she's being oppressed by it. "But I won't, so don't worry. I'm not as jobless as you."</p><p>Crystal fights back the urge to say that she's not worrying at all and that she's not jobless,  taking note that Gigi is so much more talkative when she's intoxicated. She decides to not engage with her and whatever homily she was pulling out of her ass because she's afraid that the whole complex would burn down if one of her replies would cause the drunk girl's blood to boil, as she was very known for that.</p><p>"I think I was having a dream about something, I don't know. I would've remembered it if you just left me alone, but you just had to make it all about yourself once again, didn't you?!" Gigi doesn't realize that her complaints aren't being prioritized, so she proceeds. "Like, do you have some kind of unresolved trauma from your childhood that reminds you of me? There has to be. I literally-" She stops to take a breath from talking too fast, and from being too emotional. "I literally was just sleeping then you woke me up and now I want to die, like what is that about?"</p><p>Crystal was no different. She would rather just not exist than be here, doing room service to the face of somebody she'd rather step on. She doesn't budge, though. Because she figured she'd want Gigi to do the same if she was as blitzed as her, even if it was like walking on eggshells in every move she takes. This was just her being a nice person, and she can't believe she's putting herself through this on a Friday night.</p><p>Taking care of Gigi was worse than alot of things that she can name from the top of her head right now: It was worse than getting a failing grade, worse than being on acid, worse than walking down the hallway and having people stare at your direction because Jaida and Jan had boisterously started a duet out of nowhere, and she could go on and on about this, but the point is— she'd literally rather get body slammed by someone than having to deal with the mess that was Gigi Goode. But being the mature and poised woman that she was, she ignores the continuous rambling and opens a bottle of makeup remover.</p><p>The pale girl didn't take a break from nagging as she did so. "Why would you even wake me up? Like, I get it. You want me to be miserable and all but I-" Her sermon had suddenly come to a halt when her cheeks comes in contact with a damp cotton pad. "Oh my god, what the fuck are you doing? Get off of me—"</p><p>Crystal can only take so much, and she decided that it was enough. She grants her wishes by taking off her hands away from Gigi's face, taking a deep breath. <em>"Listen here, you little shit. I don't like you either, but I'm not going to let you suffer when I know I can do something to help. So shut the fuck up and let me do my job.</em>"</p><p>The silence was comforting.</p><p>She didn't mean for every word to punch the atmosphere sharply, but that's how it had happened. She continues to mop the girl's caked cheeks, reflecting on what she had just said and if it was a little too harsh. She loathed sounding stern, it's known that she wasn't the best at confronting and that she would rather keep it to herself than cause a scene, but she promises this was only going to be one time and who was going to remember this anyways? Not drunk Gigi, and certainly not her, if she chooses to keep it deep and locked in some kind of box in her brain, that's what she always plans to do.</p><p>She senses that the pad has been too clogged with foundation and whatnot, so she takes a step away, opening the bottle again to pour on a cleaner one, and that's when she hears a sniffle.</p><p><em>It was good while it lasted</em>. Crystal thought to herself when the quietness in the room was no longer existent, she turns to her side to find the source of the sudden sound and she can't wrap her head around the sight she's seeing, she squints her eyes to get a better view.</p><p>"Are you crying?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Gigi had her bottom lip jutted out, and it was slightly trembling from the looks of it. Her eyes had gathered a small pool of tears that were threatening to drop south from her waterline all the way to her jaw, and the voice crack didn't really help. So yes, she was crying.</p><p>Crystal's first impression was <em>what the fuck</em>. Whatever it was she was expecting to see, it wasn't that, it was nothing close to that. She had anticipated a scowl or some kind of negative expression from her earful rebuttal, but not a grief-stricken image of her dorm mate that she dislikes with a passion. She knows Gigi can embody any William Shakespeare play and be all the characters, but she didn't know she would get to <em>this</em> point of dramatic.</p><p>She notices the mascara trailing down below her eyes, knowing that she had to tidy up the area she just cleaned then groans internally about it. She thinks about how the bitch would never go out under the sun looking like that, you wouldn't even catch her dead somewhere with that appearance, even if as a joke or a costume for a Halloween party.</p><p>And then, for some reason, it just clicks to her now that Gigi is drunk. Drunk and doing things that not even a professional daredevil would do, and then she feels bad. She feels really bad, and she can't believe that she does. She keeps forgetting because this was a first.</p><p>"Gigi," She doesn't know where to start, if she's being honest. The girl was still sniffling and Crystal was scared that she'll start bawling loudly and wake up Jan in the other room once she opens her mouth to speak. With that in her mind, she sits next to her on the bed and starts wiping the tracks that were planted recently on her face. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"Sure you are." She's surprised that she still had the ability to be sarcastic and talk the condescending tone she always talks in while weeping.</p><p>Crystal sighs. She hates this, she really, really hates this. She wants to ask someone for a playback of her whole life just so she can prove to some higher power that she's been a good person for all of the nineteen years she's orbited amd that she did <em>not</em> deserve to be put in the position of comforting Gigi Goode.</p><p>The other one is quiet, and still sniffling.</p><p>"I didn't mean to make you cry, you know."Crystal is sincere when she says this, continuing to wipe the girl's makeup freely after realizing that she wasn't going to get a reply.</p><p>The stubbornness that Gigi was displaying was making her feel as if she was in the wrong,</p><p>like it was her fault for wanting to help, at this point, she would've scoffed at how ridiculous this whole ordeal was, but she doesn't do so. She knew that she was just always like that, the fact that her being really tipsy just amplifies it.</p><p>She lets it slide, knowing that Gigi wasn't her usual self right now.</p><p>She finishes after a while, standing up to throw the gibberish she's made out of the cotton pads she's used in the past five minutes in the bin that the room had, and when she comes back, she asks her if she could bring out her contact case, to which Gigi responded in lazily reaching her purse from the nightstand and grumpily scouting her purse's contents.</p><p>"Can you open your eyes really big for me?" Crystal asks once the case was in view, speaking in a more gentle tone, the one she used when she was apologizing not long ago.</p><p>"...Why?" The replier was suspicious, her eyebrows were furrowed and her upper lip had been tilted to show off a look that is nothing short off the word 'disgusted'.</p><p>"So I can take off your contacts..?" She was hating alot of things today, the way her answer had swerved into more of an awkward question did nothing to help, but it did add to the list.</p><p>Gigi stares at her for a moment, and it didn't fail to make her feel more intimidated than she already was. "Okay." She said quietly, facing her head to the ceiling afterwards.</p><p>To her surprise, it wasn't as hard as wiping her makeup off.</p><p>There were the occasional flinches, but it turned out to be way easier as Gigi seemed to be cooperating properly. She was probably just as tired as her after the long night that had occurred, but that doesn't mean Crystal wasn't grateful.</p><p>She starts making her way to the door so she can make herself comfortable on Jan's pull-out couch, she's trying to guess what the clock looked like right now and she thinks it's midnight right now.</p><p>"Crystal?"</p><p>She stops dead in her tracks and turns around to face Gigi, who was now tucked in under the sheets of the bed, about to drift off.</p><p>"Yeah?" Her head was skimming for answers on what else could she need.</p><p>Crystal had stated to herself earlier from when she woke her up that she would not, under any circumstance, undress her for more 'comfortable' clothes, she thinks that that's where she draws the line. She also originally planned to not clean off her makeup and take off her contacts as Jan had already insisted that she'll do it but that didn't age very well.</p><p>"Goodnight." Gigi says, her eyes already closed.</p><p>Crystal's lips part away slightly as she feels the small twinge in her stomach that she's been pushing aside for the past two years. She's not sure on what to say as the girl was already sleeping as she took too long to come up with a reply, instead, she shakes her head and allows herself to crack into a small smile, it's not like anyone would see her acting out something that not even her closest friends know anyways, like it was something she could admit to herself without regret washing over her in the first place.</p><p>She closes the door and sits down on the couch, trying not to reminisce on what had just happened.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gigi woke up to her head pounding like a motherfucker.</p><p>She feels as if her whole body was trying to demonstrate what it would be like if she were to enter the gates of hell, and she's having a hard time just trying to open her eyes.</p><p>When she does, the world is spinning before she finds herself in an unfamiliar setting and it makes her wonder what the fuck happened last night. She's looking around and she realizes that she has never seen this room in her life before, growing more and more confused. She came to the conclusion that she's being held hostage by someone, thinking that that was the only logical explanation right now, because she doesn't know where the fuck she is.</p><p>Her nervous system was too busy trying to deal with the painful thumping that was occurring in her head instead of telling her to get up and run for her life before she gets killed, so she just sits there and wallows in the aching.</p><p>She takes a turn to the left and sees a wall clattered with pictures, Jan appearing in alot of them, she gasps.</p><p>
  <em>Oh my god, did Jan fucking kidnap me?</em>
</p><p>She reviews her friendship with her for all the time they've known eachother, and she gathers that no, she did not kidnap her. Instead, she finds out that there was party thrown yesterday in said friend's apartment and that she was drinking water until... she wasn't.</p><p>She got shit-faced drunk.</p><p>Her eyes almost pop out of her skull once she realizes, and then she squeezes them shut again when her head winces from the intensity of the action that she was doing.But it let her hits her that she, Georgina I-will-never-let-alcohol-enter-my-body-even-If-my-life-depended-on-it Goode just broke the one rule she's followed for almost all of her life and she can't believe herself, she didn't drink rootbeer but she <em>drank, </em>and she drank hard.</p><p>She dwells on the events that took place, and she can't remember half of what had happened but when she did, it's either she recoils in disgust or her head hurts even more, she wonders why Nicky didn't stop her, or anyone for that matter. Someone probably did, but her memory was too blurred to even remember a face or a name.</p><p>"Oh god, you're awake."</p><p>She snaps her head to see who the voice came from, and she almost fainted when she saw Crystal.</p><p>Now she's really looking into what had happened yesterday, and she can't even bring herself to imagine what they did, she feels like she's about to puke when she starts to piece together a scene that involved the two of them, but withdraws it when she realizes that this wasn't her bed.</p><p>She observes Crystal as she walks to the nightstand beside her, placing down a glass of water and a bottle of pills. "That's aspirin, you're gonna need it." She says, referring to the hangover that she was enduring.</p><p>She can't hear her though, because she doesn't know what to say, or she does, but she doesn't know how to word it without sounding like a complete moron if her claim was debunked.</p><p>Crystal mentions that Jan had made breakfast in the kitchen, if she ever wanted to grab a bite after consuming the contents she had brought for her. "Take a shower, we're leaving in twenty." She casually announces afterwards, her keys in her hand as she turns her heel, about to walk away.</p><p>Gigi notices that she hasn't reached the doorframe yet, so she takes that as an opportunity to voice her thoughts. "Did we... do anything last night?"</p><p>She wants to slap herself for the way it came out, but she refrains from doing so because she thinks her migraine has done enough. She cringes when Crystal faces her, confused. She can't blame her, even she would be too.</p><p>Like the idiot she was, she elaborates. "Like, did we.. you know?"</p><p>Crystal widens her eyes when she realizes what this conversation was about. "What the- First of all, ew."</p><p>"Thank god." She's relieved, to say the least. It answers her question, and now she can sleep at night without beating herself up for doing such a horrid thing.</p><p>"Second of all, no, we didn't." Crystal states, her hand on her waist. "You were a pain in the ass, actually."</p><p>"Oh." Gigi remembers that part. She remembers when she was voicing her opinion on her dorm mate bothering her while she was passed out, and then crying about getting shut down for being annoying, and she's trying to make fun of her for it but the more she thought about it, the more she held back, biting her tongue.</p><p>All she's been doing since she woke up was think. With so many questions she had, she allowed a deliberation between her and herself and the only answer she can develop right now with a pounding head was that she felt small.</p><p>God, she wonders just how many videos Jaida took of her doing the stupidest shit. She makesit a reminders to smack her when she sees her in the campus for just letting her drink recklessly, she also wanted to question Nicky's cup if it was left there in real excitement or just a pawn in the owner's plan to get her drunk, which probably wasn't true, but that didn't matter to her because it made sense.</p><p>Overall, she didn't know what was to come next. She didn't know how Jan is going to react, as she's brought herself to the mindset of thinking the worst case scenario, that being her broking furniture or getting a noise complaint filed out from her neighbors. From the looks of her dorm mate, whatever trouble she caused last night was something to look at from a distance.</p><p>She slouches when she realizes that Crystal dealt with a handful last night, a handful meaning her. <em>She</em> was the handful.</p><p>It's been a few beats since she's voiced her realization, she figures that today might be the one day she lets her guard down and put differences aside, something that has been long overdue. But it was only for today, because god damn, she can't stand Crystal on any other occasion.</p><p>The other girl didn't bother replying and just made her way out of Dahlia's room and Gigi wanted get a word out before she leaves.</p><p>"Hey, Crystal?"</p><p>She watches her turn to the mention of her name, just halfway out of the doorframe. "What." It seemed like she didn't even want to entertain whatever next was to come out of Gigi's lips, as irritation just reeked from her reply, but she continues to stay where she is anyways, listening.</p><p>"Thanks." Gigi said, wearing a tight smile with a genuine undertone.</p><p>Crystal rolls her eyes. "Whatever." She says before she fully left the room.</p><p>And had her head stopped being a bitch to her for a millisecond, she would've seen the slight tint of pink that had hit Crystal's cheeks before she made her exit.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>loves it ok neeways sign a petition if youre sexy. preferably in these links: blacklivesmatter.carrd.co &amp; junkterrorbill.carrd.co &amp; http://chng.it/WwGY5yG7sy (that one is for lgbt rights in poland) thats all &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>